Meetings in English
by See The Light
Summary: Meetings are boring. It can't be helped. Everyone's talking about things you don't really care about, you just want to get out. But today America's presentation was... strange, to say the least. After all, these meetings are in English. Usually.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Hetalia is owned by the legendary Hidekaz Himaruya. :)**

**I know this has been done many times, but I couldn't resist. I apologize for any language mess-ups, the only languages I speak are English, Italian (not even very well) and Danish so I had to use Google Translate for most of the language used. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes. ^^**

**Translations are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>The meeting started normally, with England and France wringing each other's necks, Italy babbling on about his cuisine, Germany trying to block said Italian's ramblings.<p>

However, when America starts introducing his idea, the meeting slips out of the usual routine. Sure, it looked like America's usual presentations, with hastily scribbled diagrams, drawn in classic, messy American style, but there was something about America himself that seemed different.

It was only when America started speaking that the meeting becomes unusual. England sat in his place, trying to make out what America was saying. It wasn't like he normally listened to America's plans, it was just that this speech seemed strange.

"Excuse me, America, " England said suddenly, "I didn't understand a word you said. And I don't mean how I usually mean it, whenever you butcher the language that I've been speaking for centuries and claim it is English. You, literally, do not appear to be speaking English," England took a sip of his tea, finding that America stopped speaking, confused. Spain looked surprised.

"_¿En serio, __Inglaterra?_ I understood him perfectly fine!" Spain said cheerily, fiddling with a flower he always seemed to have on his person.

"I did too," Cuba shrugged, glaring at America out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, Iggy, must be your old age or somethin'!" America laughed, turning back to his presentation. England frowned.

Again, America wasn't speaking English. England must have been imagining it, because France and Canada looked perfectly attentive. Not that the lack of understanding was a disability, one could surely understand America's plan by his frantic gestures to the board and the hastily scribbled drawings that had gone along with them. It just simply bothered England that he couldn't make out any English in America's speech. England had raised America, after all, and America had never spoken anything but English in his presence. England was musing over his thoughts absently, starting to ignore America's strange speech.

"_América_, what are you saying?" Spain said, frowning slightly. America tilted his head slightly, sprouting some foreign language. Egypt nodded calmly, replying in something that sounded like the language that America was speaking in. America looked panicked.

"Shénme shì fāshēng zài wǒ shēnshang?" America yelled, clutching at his hair. China shrugged.

"Měiguó, zhèxiē huìyì shì zài yīngwén," He said calmly. America shook his head.

"Iggy! Alla i ddim cofio sut i siarad Saesneg!" America shouted. England looked at him, surprised.

"Since when do you speak Welsh?" He asked. America shook his head.

"Questo è pazzo," America muttered to himself.

"Si può dire che ancora una volta!" Italy said happily, hugging his brother. Romano shook him off, a sour glance at America as he blabbered on to himself, switching languages every minute.

"Canada! Comment pouvez-vous passer à l'anglais?" America asked his brother frantically, his hand gestures getting more and more ridiculous as he switched between languages.

"Uh, I don't really know. Try reading an English word?" Canada suggested meekly, seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"…Iggy! Llyfr!" America bounded towards England, snatching the book that had been laid flat in front of him. England looked shocked as America scanned the page he had been reading.

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!" America shouted suddenly, a triumphant grin adorning his face. The room was silent, France silently sniggering to himself as England turned red. America whispered silently to himself.

"Yes! Yes! I can speak English again! Smashing!" He laughed. The nations stared at him.

"America, what has happened to your accent?" Germany asked, eyebrow raised. America paused.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"What do you fill your car with to make it run?" Canada asked.

"Petrol, of course!" America laughed, "Honestly Canadia, you can be so stupid sometimes!"

"What's this?" France asked, holding a piece of eggplant he had been about to eat.

"An aubergine." America stared around the table quizzically. England stared at him, not sure whether to be touched, angry, or scared.

"Bloody 'ell, America. Your accent sounds like… mine!" He exclaimed, barely suppressing a laugh. America gasped, horrified.

"No, no no no no. This isn't happening," He whispered to himself, dragging his fingers across his cheeks.

"Lad, it isn't that bad, having an English accent," England commented drily as America paced back and forth, trying to get his accent back. America responded with a discouraged wail.

"Maybe this meeting should be cut short. America's was to be the last presentation anyway," Germany suggested. The other nations nodded, and most of them hurried out. America stayed, curled in the corner, trying to recite lines from his favorite movies.

"I'm gonna make him an offer he can't-"

"America."

"Not now, Iggy! I think I was starting to get it back and then you interrupt me and I completely lost my focus so thanks a lot man!" America whined.

"You are an idiot."

"Did you make me abandon my awesome accent to insult me? Iggy, I don't really hate you, but right now I really do."

"This is your fault, you know."

"Iggy, now you're just being mean. How's it my fault?"

"Because," England sighed, "You never declared a national language."

"… Are you _serious?"_

"Why would I not be?"

"So you're telling me that because I didn't sign some paper that says I speak English, I end up with _your_ accent? Dude, that totally sucks!"

"No, America. I don't know why you started speaking like me, but it's the reason you were speaking anything but English."

"This sucks," America stated sulkily.

"Write down the word 'colour'," England said suddenly, handing America a pen. America looked at him, confused.

"Dude. Why?"

"Just do it, crinc," England sighed. America gave him a sour glance, then scribbled the word England's notebook. England took a look at it, and smiled slightly.

"Good. Now write grey, yoghurt and aeroplane."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Write."

America handed him the notebook, becoming increasingly more impatient. England grinned, handing the notebook back.

"It looks like your spelling is as strange as it always is. What country do you represent?" England asked.

"The greatest one in the world."

"No, I'm afraid that title has been taken by me for the last 1085 years. But what's country do you represent?"

"… The US."

"Your first president?"

"Good ol' George. That guy was like the father I never had!" America smiled nostalgically, "No offense, dude." England shook his head.

"Your national bird?"

"The bald eagle. Actually, I should bring Liberty to meetings! I'm sure she'd love it," America mused. "Iggy, is this going anywhere? Because you asking me questions that you and me-"

"You and _I_. Must you slaughter the language I created?"

"Whatever. You asking me questions that we both know is kind of pointless, isn't it?"

"America," England said, his tone amused, "You appear to be completely oblivious to the fact that you have your accent back, and I was just wasting your time." America gasped, glaring at England.

"Dude! That's just cruel! I could've grabbed a few burgers from wherever we are and flown back home if you have just told me!" America whined, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hey," England winked, "An old man has to have some fun, doesn't he?" America looked at him blankly.

"Iggy, sometimes, I really hate you."

"I know. And America, we're in London. You have to stay until Friday, remember? Your president sent you here a few days ago because you needed to have a meeting with David and Sam Cam," England reminded him, grabbing his jacket.

"So I'm staying with you, right?" America asked, standing up. England rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"America, do you forget everything your boss tells you? Yes, you're staying with me." England walked out the door, jacket flung over his shoulder.

"Note to self," America murmured to himself, retaining a sulky expression, "Totally trash England's house and find that movie he forgot to return to me last time."

* * *

><p>"<em>En serio, <em>_Inglaterra?" Seriously, England? (Spanish)_

_什么事发生在我身上 [Shénme shì fāshēng zài wǒ shēnshang] What is happening to me? (Chinese)_

_美国，这是英文会议 [Měiguó, zhè shì yīngwén huìyì] America, these are English meetings. (Chinese) (Thanks to I'm Just Passing for correcting the Chinese. ^^)_

_"Alla i ddim cofio sut i siarad Saesneg!" I can't remember how to speak English! (Welsh)_

_"Questo è pazzo." This is crazy. (Italian)_

_"Si può dire che ancora una volta" One could say that again (Italian)_

_"Est'ce que vous pouvez revenir à l'anglais?" How do you switch to English? (French)_

_"Llyfr." Book (Welsh)_

_"Crinc." Idiot (Welsh)_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

The lines above the Chinese are used for romanization, and help separate the different pronunciations, as there are many Chinese characters that would look identical in normal romanized letters. This is called Pinyin.

When England claims that he's owned the title of 'greatest country in the world', he says he has held the title for 1085 years. 1085 years ago, AD 927, England was declared a unified state.

England says that America has a meeting with David and Sam Cam. As many of you would guess, David refers to David Cameron, the current Prime Minister of the UK. "Sam Cam" refers to his wife, and is an affectionate nickname given by the public.

In my own little headcanon, America owns a bald eagle called Liberty. Cheesy, I know, but that's how I roll.

(If you really want an explanation for the accent, I would think that England's full name would trigger some accent the British population in the US. There are lots of them. Lots and lots. At least, there are here. :D)


End file.
